Right Words & Right Time
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: Austin's original card to Ally. - "Like, head over heels, hopelessly, completely, definitely, one hundred and ten percent in love with you. You are my best friend and music partner and my other half and the person I go to for everything, the person I'd do literally anything for. And I love you." One-shot. Auslly. During Fresh Starts & Farewells.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Allyyyy._**

**_A/N: Set during Fresh Starts & Farewells._**

_I can do this,_ Austin thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried to stop himself from obsessively tapping his pen against the table, like he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes or so. He couldn't help it, though. What if she didn't come?

She wasn't coming, he reminded himself. He could almost hear Trish's voice in his head, echoing those same exact words. There was absolutely no way Ally would possibly join them on tour. This was, after all, a once in a lifetime opportunity. There was no way she was going to pass up on it. And he was selfish, so horribly selfish, for openly wishing she would.

His hazel eyes fluttered towards the blank sheet of college ruled paper, resting neatly on his messy, mahogany desk. He ran his fingers through his blond hair in frustration, his eyes now completely locked on the paper. He was desperately trying to write a draft for the note he was planning on sending to her if she didn't show up. It was quite clearly easier said than done, though. He was honestly about to tear his hair out.

After another moment of pure annoyance, he finally began to write. It was like something had totally changed in the atmosphere. And suddenly, right out of nowhere, words were coming out like a flood. Or a river after a rain of tears, like Ally had said just two years ago.

_Dear Ally,_

_Hey. So, if you're reading this, that means you're not on tour. First things first, I'm literally going to miss you so much it's unbelievable, but I'm happy you're doing what's best for you. I already know you're going to be a huge success. I've always known, from that first day when I overheard you sing "Double Take" so beautifully in your drab practice room with the boring Keep Out sign. Good times. (You still have a very beautiful voice, by the way. Just saying.)_

_There's so much I've been dying to say to you for the longest time, but especially recently. I just couldn't seem to find the words. But now, I'm wishing I had just, like, blurted it out accidentally or something. That way, may be you would be coming. And I know, that's incredibly self centered and rude and all those other things, but I can't help it. And, yes, this is it. I'm finally finding the right words. About time, yeah?_

_Whenever I'm with you, I get this awesome feeling. Like when I'm on stage, performing, but better. Way better. You make me feel like I'm falling head first off a waterfall, and it's really the best feeling in the world. It's such a rush, and I've always felt it around you. Ever since the dancing while Dez, Trish and I were trying to fun you up, and definitely when our hands brushed while we were playing piano. That's most certainly a memory I'll never forget._

_It took me way too long to realize why I always felt that feeling around you. Even if we weren't touching, although it's, like, intensified when we actually are touching. The slightest brush of our arms, and it's like a million fireworks. Cliche, yeah. True, also yeah. But anyways, you know I like you. I know you do. Everybody does, and you're an extremely brilliant girl, Alls. And it's not like I'm exactly trying to hide it. I like you. There._

_But, yeah, I don't juuuust like you._

_Here goes._

_I'm in love with you._

_Like, head over heels, hopelessly, completely, definitely, one hundred and ten percent in love with you. You are my best friend and music partner and my other half and the person I go to for everything, the person I'd do literally anything for. And I love you._

_And it's totally okay if you don't exactly feel the same way. Like, I'm pretty sure you still like me, but there's a huge difference between like and love, so yeahh. But it's cool, because I just need you to know. I'm almost positive everyone else already knows I'm in love with you, so you might as well know, too, right? Oh, and sorry if this scars you for life or something. My bad._

_Good luck making your record! I know it's going to be awesome. And, by the way, I am SO proud of you. And you deserve this so much, I'm really happy for you._

_Your dreams are finally coming true, princess. Just remember me at the Grammys, please._

_Love, Austin. _

He reread it once, twice, three times. He knew these were the things he had been dying to say for ages but could never seem to phrase properly. But somehow, in a time of distress, he had managed to actually say it all, and, surprisingly enough, say it all correctly. And it only took, what, two years?

He reread it one last time before balling it up and stuffing it in his desk drawer. Because, yeah, sure, they were the right words. But it wasn't the right time. She didn't need anymore pressure. She needed to focus on her career, not him being in love with her and all. Not yet. So, he found himself writing a different note, a funnier one, this time in the card. Screw drafts, he thought bitterly. Pointless wastes of time.

He hoped she couldn't see how very forced the humor in it was. Because it was extremely forced. Knowing it might just make her smile was the only reason why he even bothered, though.

This note he only reread once, checking to make sure he sounded like his usual happy and cheery self. After a few more short seconds passed, he slipped the plane ticket to anywhere in the card before sliding it into the lilac envelope. He contemplated writing her name on it -the envelope- but decided against it when he heard shouts from his mother, signaling that it was time to leave to hit up the location of the tour bus.

He briefly glances at his desk drawer before grinning to himself, a bit sadly, though. Because he knew this most definitely was not the right time. But he also knew that someday in the near future, things might just change.

_- fin. _


End file.
